<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>today, tomorrow, and forever with you. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910270">today, tomorrow, and forever with you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hoshiumi is just a big baby, hoshiumi..... blushing..... The Good Stuff, im so bad at tagging this is why no one reads my works, plz its actually not that bad, school confessions, thats not a tag but it should be!!!!!!!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you can never tell what’s on his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hoshiumi Kourai/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>today, tomorrow, and forever with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> I</b>t wasn’t that Hoshiumi was stoic. It wasn’t that he was inexpressive either. It was just that, sometimes, he was hard to read. </p><p>He was loud; always loud, but sometimes, he’d get really quiet. You think he looks handsome during these times, but then again, you think he looks handsome pretty much all the time. </p><p>You liked him that much. Maybe even more. You can’t really tell. </p><p>“Say, Hoshiumi?” You pick up the book laying on the table. You’d just lent it to him under the pretext that he’d probably like it. He did. He said it was pretty cool. It was one of those end-of-the-world books your father had tucked away in his study. </p><p>“Yeah?” He looks ethereal, godlike even, with the sunlight framing his features. There’s a ghost of a smile on his face. </p><p>“What would you do if you had two minutes left to live?” you ask absentmindedly, flipping through the book slowly. </p><p>He’s quiet again, just like he is whenever you ask him a question he can’t answer right away; just like he is whenever the two of you were alone. </p><p>When you look up from the book to face him, you can’t read the expression on his face. </p><p>“I’d tell you I liked you,” he finally says, turning his back before you could even respond. “Then I’d die right on the spot. The end.” </p><p>His words hang in the air, the tension between you two thicker than it’s ever been. </p><p>You hate it when it’s like this. </p><p>You hate it when you can’t read his expression or respond to what he says. </p><p>You hate it when he turns his back to you so you don’t even know what kind of face he’s wearing. </p><p>“What about you?” he asks, not even bothering to look back at you. </p><p>You think about it for a bit, eyes scanning the walls and the floor. Suddenly, everything but him catches your attention. </p><p>“I’d tell you I like you too,” you say, moving closer to him. “Then my blood would clot and I’d die right beside you.”</p><p>“Then I guess we’d both be dead before we could do anything.” He lets out a dry laugh. You could see his hands trail the length of the desk in front of him. </p><p>All of a sudden it’s quiet again. </p><p>So quiet that, if you dropped the thinnest needle in your sewing kit, you’d hear it land on the floor. </p><p>You hate it. </p><p>Without thinking, you motion to tug the back of his shirt. It was so rare that you got to see him after class in his school uniform. Most of the time, when he picked you up at the main building after clubs, he was wearing a disgustingly bright shirt with some silly quote written in calligraphy. </p><p>You tug on his shirt.</p><p>Once. </p><p>Twice. </p><p>Thrice. </p><p>He turns around before you can tug for the fourth time, face flushed a deep shade of red. </p><p>“What do you want?” He tries to sound annoyed, but his voice betrays him; cracks at the end of his sentence. He wears a halfhearted scowl on his face, but you know he’s not angry. The blush tells you so. </p><p>He’s flustered. </p><p>You take it all in, thinking about how you like the contrast between his hair and his face—how it reminds you of the Japanese flag. </p><p>You take it all in, every wrinkle on his forehead and in between his eyebrows. </p><p>You take in the expression on his face you’ve never seen before. </p><p>“So even <em> the </em> Hoshiumi blushes too, huh?” you ask, an amused smile blooming across your face. </p><p>“Shut up,” he says, turning his face in embarrassment. </p><p>You laugh, warmth filling your chest. He breaks from his standoffish demeanour and laughs along with you, a smile decorating his face. </p><p>It turns out that, once in a blue moon, Hoshiumi was easy to read after all</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im goin thru some Big Feelings for hoshiumi rn and thought there was a massive lack of hoshiumi reader inserts so here i am..... also, i took inspiration from <a href="https://mangadex.org/chapter/15904/1"> this </a> chapter of horimiya!! remi/sengoku rights &lt;3<br/>btw, the book mentioned here is <a href="https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7670.The_Andromeda_Strain"> the andromeda strain </a> jic u were curious.... havent read it tho oops (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>